Dogs of War
by Husky-Bui
Summary: Russia during W.W. II when the Germans where marching towards Moscow. It's about the adventures of two German Shepards,a Husky and a Samoyed. T for reason of warfare, and yes the GSD's speak German.


Dogs of War

A W.W. II Fan fiction based purely in Russia during the Nazi's attempt to take Moscow before winter, however this story revolves around the German Shepherds, Samoyeds and Siberian Huskies that where about during the time.

It was mid summer in the strange warmness of the normally cold Russian landscape, the Nazis marched forward chanting, "Hail Hitler!" in their Native language. Their German Shepards obediently following their masters and sniffing at different things and panting their displeasure at the constant march. A male and a female where walking near each other both with the common markings, a black back with the rest of their bodies brown, fully perked ears and their long muzzles. The male turned towards the female and said in his native tongue.

"Pfft, konnen Sie glauben, dass diese Joker? Nachdem uns marschieren weiter und weiter von Sonnenuntergang bis zum Morgengrauen und dann morgens bis abends? Pfft, can you believe these Jokers? Having us march from dawn to dusk and then dusk to dawn?" He said unhappily huffing and letting his ears flap forward.

"Wie oft muss ich Ihnen sagen? Es ist besser, an der russischen Front, als zu versuchen nicht zu versauen und lassen die Alliierten in der Nähe von Hitler. . How many times must I tell you? It's better to be on the Russian front than trying not to screw up and let the Allies near Hitler." She said stepping over an unused rabbit hole, resisting the temptation of sniffing around it and trying to figure out where the rabbit went. "Auf jeden Fall, wenn Sie irgendwelche Beschwerden zu geben, dies jetzt tun, ich bin sicher, dass diese Menschen kann Deutsch verstehen, auch wenn es von einem Hund. Anyway if you have any complaints to give do so now, I'm sure these humans can understand German even if it's from a dog."

The male's ears perked up and he wagged his tail and said, " Das ist eine tolle Idee! That's a great idea!" Then he turned to his human and barked, "Hey zwei Beine! Ich habe eine Bitte, kann Ihnen sagen, das menschliche Kommandeur, um uns zu stoppen? Ich und die anderen deutschen Shepards sind Pflaume mude zu halten zu FuB! Hey two legs! I have a request; can you tell the human commander to let us stop? Me and the other German Shepards are to plum tired to keep walking!" He said sitting with a definent huff.

His master looked at him and patted him on the head; the commander started saying something to the human and he said something back and the entire party erupted in shouts of complaint not from the solders but from the dogs, they wanted to stop and started to sit and try to convince their humans to stop. Yelps started to sound about as the dog's humans hit them over the head with the butts of their guns to try and silence them and get them to move. Finally the Commander snapped and took a handgun from his belt and shot one of the most disobedient Shepards in the head. The dog fell with a thump on the ground eyes open and tongue lolled out of it's mouth, the other Shepards yelped and stood up backing away from their dead comrade, whimpering and submitting them selves behind the protection of their masters. The Commander put away his gun and shouted in German.

"Dort! Wenn Sie Probleme mit dem Gehorsam Ihres Hundes, und schlachtet es jetzt weiter mit ihr geschehen! Eine ungehorsame Hund ist keine Hilfe auf dem Schlachtfeld. There! If you have any trouble with your dog's obedience, kill it now and be done with it! A disobedient dog is no help on the battle field." After another dog was killed the party continued to march the dogs trying not to whimper or show their fear of being shot and killed like their comrades. The male and female didn't talk for some time; both were shaken up and terrified of speaking again.

Three hours later the male finally turned to the female and said. "Wir mussen hier raus! Wenn wir nicht tun, werden wir sterben, genau wie es unsere Kameraden! We need to get out of here! If we don't, we will die just like our comrades!" He said still shaken but certain of their fate if they where to remain there.

"Ich bin damit einverstanden, aber wie? Jeden Abend sind wir alle zusammen eingesperrt und jeden Tag marschieren wir davon! Wenn wir versuchen, im Laufe des Tages würden wir nur geschossen werden, bevor wir weit kommen! I agree, but how? Every night we are all locked up together and every day we march like this! If we try during the day we would just be shot before we get far!" She said "Sofern Sie einen Ausweg wissen, dann sagen Sie mir! Unless you know of a way out, then tell me!" She said attracting the attention of a few other dogs.

"Wir entkommen wahrend der Futterung. Wahrend sie kommen und bringen uns zu essen entgehen wir aus der Tur und machen einen Abstecher zuruck nach Deutschland! We escape during feeding time. While they come and bring us food, we escape out the door and make a beeline back for Germany!" He said with absolute determination. "Und es wird besser, die Flucht mit mehr als nur die zwei von uns! And it will better to escape with more than just the two of us!"

"Das ist ein brillanter Plan! Hast du das gehört alles, was? That is a brilliant plan! Did you all hear that? She shouted out loud so the others could hear, "Wir sind immer weg von diesen Menschen heute und wir sind alle gehen den ganzen Weg zurück nach Deutschland laufen! We are getting away from these humans tonight and we are all going to run all the way back to Germany!" She listened to the excited barks of her comrades, most of them demanding more information on when they will get away. Her and the male grinned as best as their doggy faces would allow, and walked quietly imaging what would be waiting for them when they got back home.

An hour passed when a gunshot rang out and one of the humans collapsed, grasping his arm as it began to bleed. His comrades took action firing in the same direction in which the shot came from, some of them shouting, " Es ist ein Hinterhalt! Feuer! It's an ambush! Fire!" The masters of the Shepards started falling victim to Gorilla warfare as they charged in with their Shepards at their side. Not many of the dogs made it away from the Russian solders some where killed and wounded will others refused to come running with their masters and where killed at their master's own hands, while others ran away. The male and female where able to avoid being killed by the Russians, however their masters where either both wounded or already dead.

"Was tun wir? What do we do?" The female said as the battle raged

"Was denken Sie? Jetzt ist die Zeit laufen wir! What do you think? Now's the time we run!" The male said running towards an open area where the Russians where not firing.

"Warten! Wait!" She said chasing after the male hoping that nobody saw them leaving.

The two ran into a clearing the sounds of battle behind them, the female's ears went up quickly and her nose to the ground, the area smelled of humans even though it looked rural enough. The male smirked and barked

"Was suchen Sie schnüffeln herum? Wir sind frei, Hunde jetzt! Nicht trackers und Drogen-Detektoren! Holen Sie sich Ihre Nase vom Boden ab und zeige dich ein wenig Würde, bitte! What are you sniffing around for? We are free dogs now! Not trackers and drug detectors! Get your nose off the ground and show yourself a little dignity, please!" He said walking forward.

The female raised her head and said, "Ich bin nur nicht sicher, an diesem Ort ist alles, es riecht nach Mensch und doch gibt es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie in dem hier! I'm just not sure about this place is all, it smells of human and yet there are no signs that they where here!" She ran up to the male " Was ist, wenn es sich um eine Falle? Wie die, die das menschliche Jäger würden eingerichtet für Spiel, was ist, wenn es sich um eine Falle, wir gehen auf? What if this is a trap? Like the ones the human hunters would set up for game, what if this is a trap we are walking into?" She said worried.

"Na dann wollen wir unseren Weg durch die Bekämpfung von Zähnen und Klauen! AuBerdem, was man eine Gruppe von Trinkern möglicherweise getan haben, um zu versuchen und Trap-Ahhh! Well then we'll fight our way out through tooth and claw! Besides what could a group of drunkards have possibly done to try and trap- Ahhh!" The male fell into the ground and landed on the bottom with a thud. He got up, shook him self and looked around examining the dirt walls.

"Bist du in Ordnung? Brauchen Sie Hilfe? Are you ok? Do you need any help?" The female asked looking over the edge to see if he was still alive.

" Das ist eine wirklich dumme Frage! Natürlich habe ich gut bin! That's a really stupid question! Of course I'm alright!" He snapped.

" Sorry, aber man kann nie sicher zu sein! Sorry, but you can never be to sure!" She said.

"Yeah, gehen Sie helfen, ok? Ich glaube nicht, Ich kann mich auf meiner eigenen! Yeah, go get help ok? I don't think I can get out on my own!"

"Gut, ich werde schauen go for-huh? Right! I will go look for- huh?"

" Was? What?"

"Are you guys ok?" A voice with an accent mixed with German and Russian said to them.

"Wer sind Sie? Sind Sie Feinde oder anderen deutschen Shepards von unserem Team? Who are you? Are you enemies or other German Shepards from our team?" The male shouted

"Team? You're sled dogs, no?" The voice said

"Em, neyt, can't you see? They are German Shepords, not sled dogs" a second rough Russian voice said.

"Sag mir, bist du Deutsch? Oder Russisch? Just tell me, are you German? Or Russian?" The male snarled.

"You see ve are-"

~End of Chp. 1


End file.
